Pink Lightning
by ArineAvada01
Summary: Freya, Bixanna and Evergreen are missing, and Alexus looks for her friends. Coming to a world where everything is... different... proves to be quite a challenge for Alexus.


A petite, curvy blonde woman walked along swiftly down the sidewalk. She was wearing black skinny trousers that tucked into a collared magenta shirt and knee length dark grey wedge boots. Her signature black headphones that had metal spikes either side adorned the sides of her face. She had blue stormy eyes with flecks of green around the pupils. Round, full lips with a peach tint, and prominent jaw and high cheekbones that made her features quite strong-looking. She had long, blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She had a few stray strands of silky hair that rested on her jawline, and her side-swept fringe hung out of the ponytail.

She was listening to her favourite genre of music; classic rock n' roll. A thick, layered melody that consisted of drums, guitars and a bass sound, sung into her ears. The beat of her music matched the speed of her quickening walking pace. She added a very slight bounce to her step as she walked.

As she came towards the great building, she stopped and looked up at the worn, red sign which read "Fairy Tail" with the mark of her guild on the side. Slight cracks littered the sides of the sign, and the paint was very slightly peeling. The guild, on the other hand, was of grandeur; very newly decorated and modern layout. One of which, was Alexus' favourite sights in Fiore. But, she never admitted to doing so.

She swung open the large, wooden doors and came in in her powerful demure, as always. A few heads turned her way, and, as usual, never returned any glances their way. She sat in her favoured red seat at the front of the bar.

A white haired takeover mage was serving a drunken Canade. Canade had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and sharp looks. He was wearing a blue tank with low-rise brown khakis and matching flip flops. He of which was making snide remarks at pink haired Nala. Nala was a short and toned woman. She had long cerise hair that fell to her hips and layers that suck up at odd angles at the top of her head. She wore a red asymmetrical coat that was buttoned up, with one long sleeve and one with no sleeve at all. She wore white three quarter length chinos and black flip flops. Her face was very soft and subtle, her eyes were small and black, but quite large. Nala and Canade were arguing, but what over was who was a better drunk; Canade was a regular drinker. Alexus tilted her head back and let out a loud sigh; signifying Mirage to come serve her. He put away a now-shining pint glass in the oak cupboard and made his way toward the waiting lightning mage.

"What can I do for you today, Alexus?" He smiled sweetly; holding a silver serving tray and wearing a much too frilly-looking apron for a man of his size. He had short, almost white blonde hair that rounded his face, washy big blue eyes and chiselled features. Alexus picked up her sound-pod that was strapped to her black leather belt and shuffled her way through countless songs. She pointed and tapped at the large breakfast on the menu with her manicured fingernail, without even glancing to look at him, as she was completely entranced with choosing a suitable song. Mirage wrote her order on a sheet of small paper and handed it to their cook. Alexus put on her favourite song: That'll Be the Day. She sat quietly at the bar waiting for her food, whilst moving her foot to the rhythm. A few moments later, Mirage placed her food in front of her and she began to eat in silence.

She placed her cutlery on the now empty plate, pushed it towards Mirage and placed the exact amount of jewels onto the bar. She got up without looking him in the eye, and to which the seat screeched against the floor. She silently stood up and made her way to the wooden staircase. As she took her first step, Thoughts about the immense stack of paperwork that was waiting to greet her behind her door filled her mind. She heaved a loud sigh, and continued making her way up to her office.

Alexus put the last completed paper into the metal filing tray. She placed her pen onto the desk and sat back in her black leather chair. She put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes. Many hours had gone past, she thought. The Lightning Mage opened her eyes and looked out of her small, wooden window that was positioned on her left. The sun had set a few hours prior to the moon's rebirth. It sat in the silky indigo sky and small, flickering white lights dotted the heavens. She took a deep breath and sat in calming silence for a little while. Soon after, the door opened and brought her out of her trance.

She sat forward and looked at the door with half opened, tired, glassy eyes. A stout, old woman who was wearing a knee-length red plaid skirt, black tights, black loafers, and a small white cardigan. Her silver hair was brushed back and hund just below her shoulders. She really did look like a generic old woman, so Alexus thought. It made her chuckle a little, as images of her gran baking and acting very sweetly loitered her imagination.

"What d'ya want, Gran?" She said casually, with a contrasting hint of annoyance. Gran walked over and picked up a few of the papers on the top of the submissive pile of work. She scanned it carefully and sighed. "You're handwriting really is the worst, you know." She smirked, gaining a short "tch" in reply. Gran disregarded the paperwork on top of the stack and looked at Alexus briefly. "I can entrust you completed _all_ off the paperwork I gave to you? I really don't need the magic council on my ass right now." She scrunched her face and scratched at her head.

Alexus rolled her eyes. "What d'ya take me for, a slacker? C'mon gran, don't put me in the same band as your misfit children." Alexus packed her things in her tan handbag and fixed her hair and lipstick shortly. "I'm off." She stated nonchalantly and made her way outside her office. "One more thing." Gran said before she shut the door. She took her hand off the handle and placed it on her hip. She glanced at gran. "What?" Gran walked passed her. "Bixanna and Freya are waiting for you." Alexus shrugged half-assedly. "I figured as much." She walked down the old stairs and to outside the guildhall.

When she swung open the doors, the cold air smothered her hot skin. She took a deep breath, and let the sharp, icy air clear her lungs and exhaled in a short puff of condensation. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her teammates that should have been waiting for her, but were nowhere to be seen. All that there was to see was an expanse of houses, shops and streetlights that tinged the streets with an orange glow. She sighed and decided to head home, regardless of where her friends were. She unzipped her bag and took out her prized headphones and soundpod. She unravelled the wire and plugged it in. She pressed play, strapped it to her belt, and began walking down the street away from the guildhall, the sounds of her heels grew fainter and fainter, and the person clad in black at the side of the guildhall began to follow her silently.


End file.
